


Why?

by orphan_account



Series: Random Stuff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humane reason is not always easy to find.





	Why?

_Would it be a difference between someone who killed _ _ themselves _ _ and someone who was killed by _ _ society _ _?_

_Why are we left on this earth, to grow, and build, and help, only to be beaten and disrespected by both our equals _ _ **and** _ _ our higher beliefs?_

_Why are we left on this cursed world, only with an existence to our name, and a conscious to protect?_

_Why are we left here without a given purpose? To create _ _ **our own** _ _?_

_Well all of us have dreams, of course, but how many of us actually end up _ _ **fulfilling** _ _ them?_

_Has anybody ever dreamt of working as a Walmart cashier? Probably not. But how many of us have dreamt to go on the moon someday, or save a life?_

_Why do we put in power the rich, who have grown to not understand the struggles of the poor?_

_Why do we not have _ _ **true** _ _ equality?_

_Why did God leave us on this earth, all seemingly beautiful at birth, only to then struggle and _ _ **struggle** _ _ some more, and half of us to end up dying in the process, be it mentally or physically?_

_Why did They leave us all here to our own content?_

_Why can't all of us be _ _ **Good** _ _? Because Good cannot exist without _ _ **Bad** _ _?_

_Why did God create us all, somehow after Their image, but then let us roam around with judgmental looks and hurtful insults? And War? Hunger? Pollution?_

_ Why. Did. God. Create. Humans. If. They. Knew. That. We. Would. Destroy. Everything. In. Our. Path. _

_ ** Just. Why. ** _

* * *

_I just want to know if me being here has any reason whatsoever, or__ if my existence in this world is a mere sand grain. U__nnoticed by most, but sometimes gets in someone's shoe and annoys the _ _ **hell** _ _ out of them._

**Author's Note:**

> I dearly apologize for any formatting/grammar errors— this was put together sloppily on my phone. But! Hope it's good enough for my first post!


End file.
